


The Task at Hand

by elvina_moqi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Curses, Dark Magic, Fluff, M/M, Potions, Rituals, naked rituals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有关魔药，诅咒和古老仪式。而且是裸体仪式。写于第5部刚完结之后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Task at Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Task at Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109582) by Dementor Delta. 



> Thanks so much for offering to translate my story into Chinese! I'd be thrilled and honored to have your translation available! My only requests are that you keep my username, Dementor Delta with the story wherever you post it, and send me the link to the story once you're done!
> 
> Thanks so much!
> 
> Delta

Harry Potter潜行在Hogwarts地窖最深的一条石头走廊里，一只拳头中捏着一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸。他在Snape让他感到不幸的熟悉的门前猛然刹住了脚步。他本认为在经过上学期那灾难性的一年后，他永远都不会再闯入这扇门了。  
  
这想法一直持续到他自己学院的院长告诉他，如果他想在离校后考虑进行傲罗训练的话，他就需要高阶魔药课的成绩。而要拿到高阶魔药课成绩，他就必须得被Hogwarts的魔药大师的课堂所接收。不幸的是，目前那名号（魔药大师）的所有者讨厌他。  
  
更糟的是，他明显已经拒绝接受或安排Harry进入课程计划，尽管Harry在暑假期间收到的O.W.L.s魔药学成绩是个Outstanding。他在Hogwarts的第一晚收到了他的课表。魔药学不在上面。  
  
压下他即将爆发的怒火，Harry强迫自己礼貌地敲了敲门。让他惊讶的是，门几乎是立刻就被打开了。Snape教授，看起来非常像上学期期末Harry看到的那样，站在那儿低头盯着他。Harry没能说服任何人最好让他搬出来到格里莫广场去住，因此一整个夏天，他还没有见过凤凰社的任何成员，包括他恨着的这个。  
  
然而，不像上个学期，Harry不准备再忍受任何人的闲气了。  
  
“等我呢？”他用他最冷的语气问道。这是他整个夏天对他亲戚们最有效的语气。他知道现在他们不会再强迫他滚出他们的房子——他拒绝去将那当成他的家——即使他不表现出不服从的样子，他也从未放弃让他们挑不出他的毛病。  
  
Snape冲他抬起一边的眉。“别太把自己当回事，Potter。我总是为各种各样为他们的课程安排不高兴的蠢材们的到来做好准备。”他的目光滑向Harry手中团成球的湿乎乎的羊皮纸。“或许是那些缺少课程安排的。”  
  
暗淡的光洒落在他们之间，Harry这才意识到Snape已经从门边走开了。必须得这么做的想法像是甩在他脸上的巴掌一样变得真实起来，这让他体内白热化的怒气沸腾着。“你还在等什么？离开门口。”Snape说。Harry迈进门槛，感到有点泄气。他跟随着优雅摆动的长袍进入了办公室，直到Snape在他桌后往常的座位上坐下。  
  
“那么，你是要坐下呢，还是就这么傻站在那儿瞪着我？”  
  
Harry坐了下来。Snape冲他露出个“然后呢？”的表情，Harry就伸出了那张被他捏皱了的纸条。“我没被列入六年级魔药生源计划表中。”  
  
“你当然没在上面。我猜你提出申请只不过是为了惹恼我。”  
  
Harry狠狠皱起了眉头。“你知道得很清楚，我需要得到六年级魔药课成绩才能接受傲罗训练。”  
  
Snape翻了个白眼。“而我又是怎么知道的？”年长者假装考虑了一会儿。“哦，对了，因为你5分钟前就是这么告诉我的。尽管我精通摄魂取念，但我不是个读心者。”  
  
Harry竭力克制住自己的羞愧。该死的，他已经十六岁了，在他肩上还有解放整个巫师界的责任。他不会羞愧的！  
  
“那么，你会接收我咯？”他问道，尝试着说。  
  
而此时出现在男人脸上的假笑他是多么的熟悉。“当然不了。你在课堂上的表现几乎没办法让人接受。”  
  
继续施压，Harry提醒自己。“我在魔药课上得到了优秀，”他从唇缝中挤出这句话。他的O.W.L成绩是他整个暑假里不多的几个亮点之一。  
  
Snape向后靠回他吱嘎作响的旧扶手椅背。那吱嘎声十分可怕，往Harry的脊柱送去一阵战栗，而他知道，就算发现这椅子是被故意施咒发出这种声音的话，自己也不会感到惊讶的。  
  
“如果那次考试是我安排的，你永远都过不了，”Snape冷冷地说。  
  
Harry决定以其人之道还至其人之身，“这就是为什么你没能这么做，”他回击。“在我看来，这恰好证明了巫师界还是 _有人_ 能做到公平公正的。”  
  
“坐下，Potter先生。”  
  
Harry甚至都没意识到自己站了起来。如果他不是这样需要这门课的成绩，他就会窝在Gryffindor公共休息室，跟Ron和Hermione一起窃笑着今年的新生看起来有多么幼小。  
  
“相信我，Potter先生，巫师界的每个人，不论公不公平，对于你都有自己的看法。”他薄唇勾起的笑容对Harry来说效果几乎等同于那把椅子发出的可怕吱嘎声。“我恰好就是其中的某些对你的命运不屑一顾的人之一。”  
  
这一次Harry从容地站了起来。他刚才就奇怪为什么Snape教授没有直接把他踢出门外。而现在他明白了，Snape是知道自己不会出现在他课堂上的，于是充分利用最后一次机会欺负他罢了。好像Harry肩上的负担还不够重似的。  
  
他倔强地将头扭到一边。“我可以自学。Mcgonagall说她上个学期帮过我，那么她会为我找到一间空教室用来做试验。”  
  
不知是不是出自Harry的想象，Snape好像微微打了个哆嗦。椅子又被什么弄得吱嘎作响了。  
  
“坐下。”Harry坐了下来。他知道这种语气。“首先，我宁愿将我的地窖泼满碱水也不愿意让你在没有监督的情况下呆在里面。还有，我宁愿一把火烧掉我所有的收藏烤兔肉吃也不愿意让其他任何一个人，即使是Minerva Mconagall，来翻弄它们。”  
  
Harry咽了口唾沫。  
  
“不过，鉴于现在我已经得知你的愿望有多么强烈，我可以重新考虑一下你的要求。”  
  
两个人面面相觑。也许，Harry想道，他肩上的负担也没有那么压倒性的重。也许他可以把它降级到“窒息性的”？  
  
“所以，你一开始是无缘无故的拒绝我的了？”他谨慎地问道，就像他一开始应该表现的那样。  
  
Snape咕哝了声。“我想是的，因为在我看来，你大多数的缘故都可以直接归结为‘单纯为了让Snape教授不爽’。”  
  
Harry的嘴角勉强地抽动了一下。他知道，如果他笑出声来，Snape就“赢了”，所以利用回想某些自他出生以来就挥之不去的不幸，他把笑憋了回去。  
  
“那么——”他开口道，甚至不愿让自己声音中透露出期望，以免给他最讨厌的教授斩断它的机会。  
  
“如果你能证明自己比过去所展示出的更有能力的话，我就愿意重新考虑，不算那个可怜兮兮管理不严的测试成绩。”  
  
希望，这可怕而脆弱的东西，Harry的内心纠结着想道。“我会努力的，教授。”他承诺道，话一出口就察觉了自己的鲁莽。  
  
“你也许可以保证那个，”Snape说着，用阴沉而残酷的眼神上下打量着Harry。“然而，光努力是不够的。”  
  
而这就是Harry讨厌Snape的地方。教授会指派给他一些不可能完成的任务——从独角兽的左睾丸上拔一根毛，或者坐在一条摇摇晃晃的飞毯上环绕地球，或者跟Draco Malfoy上床。Harry的想象脱离了他的控制。事实上，最后一件事听起来也没那么坏。不管怎样，Harry不会有能力做到教授要求的任务，然后Snape就会冲校长和Mconagall教授遗憾地摇着头说，不是我不想教，而是Potter没办法完成——  
  
“你在听吗？”Snape厉声说道，将Harry从自己绝望的幻想中惊醒。  
  
“是的，先生。”  
  
Snape在那把沉重的椅子上换了个姿势。那刺耳的声响又造成了Harry脊椎骨的一阵战栗。“那我刚才说了什么？”Snape幸灾乐祸地说。  
  
耸了耸肩，Harry说：“你要让我为你完成这个不可能完成的任务，不然就不接收我进你的课。”  
  
至少他的教授看起来令人满意地尴尬了。“是的，好吧，蛇语魔药也不是那么无法完成。只是很难。而且耗时长。而且，它的熬制过程非常、非常的困难。”  
  
虽然不喜欢Snape，但Harry还是为那双黑眼睛中被挑战所点亮的神采所着迷了。然后他皱起了眉头，“你说什么，蛇语魔药？”  
  
此刻Snape的神情已经处在梦幻的边缘。“非常罕见。甚至在我有生之年都没听说过有人成功熬制出这剂魔药，我敢说，没有熬制出的人还活在世上，或是发表出来的。”  
  
这次哈利想要挖掘出所有那该死的希望，鞭打它，直到它完全消失为止。“所以我所要做的就是熬制这剂不可能完成的魔药，而它是在多少…一百年内没有人熬制得出来的，你就会慷慨地允许我在六年级魔药课上蒸自己的屁股了。”他想捏捏他的鼻梁，但却停下了，因为他意识到Snape正做着同样的动作。  
  
那张消瘦的脸上，已经没有一丝梦幻的神色。“别傻了。我熬制那剂魔药。你要协助我。而我的有生之年数，至今为止，不是一百年——还没到呢。虽然这个课题可能会使它不再增加。”  
  
“噢。”让他和Snape合作熬制一剂魔药？能有多糟糕呢？然后他脑中出现了他还连在体内的肠子，被扯出切下来做成分分析的画面。“那么这个蛇语魔药到底是什么，又为什么这么难以完成呢？”  
  
“它可以使饮用者在一段有限时间内拥有与蛇类交谈的能力。”现在他们是在进行正常的对话了，甚至连那发出怪声的椅子都不能影响到他了。“而它几乎是不可能完成的是因为它需要加入一名蛇语者的血。”Snape缓缓地露出一个笑容。  
  
Harry的手不知不觉地移到了他想象中被扯出的肠子所在的位置。“*多少*血？”他问，他的语气因为想到要将自己的血管使用权交给Snape而冷了下来。  
  
Snape的声音也同样冰冷。“不关你的事。”他挥了挥手表示Harry可以走了，一边向前倾身，使椅子又发出一声尖叫。“我不会与你这种不让人信任的小混蛋搭档的。我会很快等到黑魔王刮脸的时候割伤自己，然后从他的脖子上把血*舔*下来，也不愿意信任一个像你这样可疑的白痴。”他抬高了声音，手指紧扣在实木桌沿上。  
  
“那…那真是个让人毛骨悚然的想象，教授，”Harry哆嗦着说。那双闪烁着的黑眸仿佛融回了那张扭曲而蜡黄的脸中。他听着他的老师深吸了一口气，明显是在遏制着自己的情绪。  
  
“我有知道的权利，”Harry继续说道，“据我所知，你是要抽干我全身的血，然后把我脱水的干尸挂到天文塔上去。”  
  
Snape一边的嘴角抽动了一下。并不足以称之为一个笑容。“一小瓶。还不至于造成进一步脱水。”  
  
Harry伸出了他的胳膊。“好吧。”  
  
Snape轻蔑地看着那截苍白的前臂。“你又像麻瓜一样思考了。遇到这种情况，我们总会有个仪式的。”  
  
Harry抽回了胳膊。“什么类型的仪式？”他问道，并再一次试图  
让自己的语气不那么怀疑。他只参加过一个仪式，而那个仪式的结果可不太让人高兴。  
  
Snape不甚在意地耸了耸肩。“通常的那种。点燃蜡烛，吟唱咒语，割开血管。”黑眸转向上方回想了一会儿，“噢，还有当然你得是赤裸的。”  
  
Harry从椅子里弹了出来，攥住了Snape桌沿。“当然？”他重复，Snape抬起头看着他，眨了眨眼。“*当然*了，你会选择最让人感到羞辱的仪式类型不是么。”他等着Snape再次叫他坐下，然后他就趁机朝他大吼“我还没说完”什么的。当年长的巫师没这么说时，Harry猜想，他们的会面可能已经接近尾声了。他刚才都想了些什么啊？  
  
然后Snape发出了一声咕哝似的声音。“我没有*选择*仪式。那些几世纪前发明了这剂魔药的毫无疑问的、讨人厌的老变态选择了它。”  
  
Harry好一会儿才反应过来“讨人厌的老变态”这种话是从Snape那张优雅的嘴里说出来的，他坐回了椅子。  
  
“另外，”Snape说，“通常仪式对参与者的纯洁性都是有一定要求的。裸体仪式更是其中极为普通的一种。你不应该觉得不好意思啊。”那个懒洋洋的不算是个笑容的笑容又出现了。“除非——”那瞟过他胯部的一眼速度太快，以至于Harry确定那是自己的想象。“你有什么见不得人的事情。”  
  
Harry交叉起双臂挡在胸前，没有上这个当。“裸体仪式不行。”  
  
Snape慢慢地，Harry可以肯定他是故意模仿着他的动作，也在胸前交叉起了双臂。“没有裸体仪式，就没有魔药，也就没有六年级魔药课，也就没有一生野心的实现。”  
  
Snape增加了赌注，Harry便做出了回应，他并没有草率行事。“我有一个条件。”  
  
那个微笑,当扩展到包含近乎凹陷的脸颊时,意味着是不利于与他讨价还价的。 “你现在没什么资格跟我谈条件吧。”Snape指出。  
  
这回想笑的是Harry，但他忍住了。“不管你是怎么想我的，我不傻。”他无视了Snape抿起的嘴唇想表达的评价，继续说道。“我知道你如果不是非常想要这剂魔药的话，你刚才对我就不会那么，好吧，不能说是和善，但那种态度对我来说就算好的了。”  
  
那几乎要构成一个笑的唇抿回成一条严肃的直线。“告诉你吧，大部分的实际熬制工作都是由我来完成，你只是我的助手。还有当然，提供血样。所以，无论你有什么样的想法…”  
  
Snape站了起来，从上方俯视着Harry，致力于表现出自己的愤怒效果。Harry叹了口气，也只好再次站了起来。“如果我裸着，你也要裸着，”他说，向前倚着桌子，角度姿势跟Snape一模一样。  
  
被打断了长篇大论的Snape眨了眨眼睛。“你说什么？”  
  
“你听见我说什么了。如果我不得不脱光衣服，那么你也得脱。”  
  
Snape一屁股坐了下来，表情很空白。“我不需要裸着。”  
  
Harry也坐下了。“我也不需要裸着啊，但你一直这么坚持着。”  
  
“但那是个*仪式*！”Snape说，仿佛这就解释了一切。  
  
“我不在乎。”Harry固执地说，“除非你也脱，否则我是不会脱的。”  
  
倚回那张隐隐作响的椅子，Snape平视着Harry说道：“我猜，就算我现在告诉你，这剂魔药的成品将会对目前巫师界的战役产生决定性的巨大作用，你也不会改变主意，是吗？”  
  
“无论如何都没门。”Harry说道，拒绝被动摇。这种情况是他为防止斯内普这样做只是为了羞辱他的唯一手段了。他偷偷的怀疑着，他会因为提出这个要求而被从六年级课表上刷下来的。  
  
Snape露出了他那个诡诈的表情，而那表情总让Harry奇怪他是怎么能干得好间谍的。“禁用咒语，”在Snape还没来的及说出任何前提的情况下，他声明道，“禁用幻身术，禁用魅惑咒，禁用隐身药水。不准用这类可以让你站在一边等到Voldemort早晨起来刮脸的手段。”  
  
他满足地看到年长巫师在他提到黑魔王名字时畏缩了一下。正准备说点什么，就见Snape向前倾身，从桌上拿起那张曾是Harry课表的皱巴巴的羊皮纸。抽出袖中的魔杖，Snape在羊皮纸上点了一下，然后又将它扔回了桌上。  
  
Harry默默地取回那张纸，确保自己看见新课表上有了高阶魔药之后，站起身来。“我们什么时候开始？”他问道，能在这场小小战役中战胜Snape，让他感到胸膛中鼓动着一种奇怪的情绪。  
  
“我得准备一些东西，“Snape说，没有再站起来，他的眼睛懒洋洋地游移着，仿佛对他的客人不再感兴趣了。 “周六吧。这应该让我们有足够的时间来执行仪式和熬制药水，在保证血是新鲜的情况下。”  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Snape在周三下课后递给他一个浅蓝色的小瓶。 “周五晚饭后喝了这个。喝下之后不要吃或者喝任何东西。周六上午7点整到我的办公室来。”  
  
Harry把那个小瓶往口袋深处推了推。“这是什么？”  
  
“会让你感到不愉快的东西。”  
  
晚饭后，他立即喝下了瓶中的东西。药剂本身的味道并不全然让人感到不愉快。它的药效则不然。他忘了Snape曾经提过的有关这个仪式的“净化”部分了。  
  
在他再一次冲向厕所时，他恶毒的想象着魔药教授的阴茎是人类已知以来最小的。  
  
不过，他还是在第二天上午7点准时来到了Snape的办公室门口。脑中浮现出一幅画面——Snape穿着睡衣在门口迎接他，衣带松松地系着，露出光裸的胸膛。也许他的头发会有点乱糟糟的，像王尔德那种。  
  
相反，当门打开时，Snape全身包裹在黑色长袍里，他的头发像往常那样又直又长。   
  
“那么，进来吧，”Snape说，没有寒暄。 “我们还有工作要做。”   
  
Harry跟着他进了办公室，然后在Snape打开后面的门时继续跟了进去。   
  
“你什么东西也没吃，是吗？”Snape问，把他推进下一个房间，这里一定就是Snape的住处。只不过除了舒适的客厅和炽热的炉火，这个地方已经变成了工作室。   
  
“你说过让我别吃的，”Harry边说边四下打量着整洁的工作区。各种型号的坩埚挂在头顶的铸铁架上。其中一个铁架看起来像是原本被设计人形的。  
  
“这么多年来我对你说过很多东西，而你从来没听过，”Snape厉声说道，慢慢转过身面对他，现在工作室里就他们两个人了。  
  
“我什么东西也没吃，”Harry反驳道。“饿死了。”  
  
“十六岁的男孩总是处于饥饿状态的，”Snape说，从一堆发霉的书堆中抽出一本很旧的大部头。  
  
Harry试图在脑中想象他的魔药教授十六岁时的样子，却只能模糊想象出一个矮一些的，可能长着青春痘的Snape。Harry看着Snape光滑的脸颊，开始坐立不安。好吧，那么，可能没有青春痘。  
  
鼻子埋在那本旧书咔嚓作响的书页里，Snape心不在焉地拍了拍他旁边差不多齐腰高的工作台。“跳上来，”他说，眼都不抬一下。  
  
Harry有点自己正在做体检的感觉，他犹豫了一下。“我是不是应该，呃——”他示意着，拽了拽自己长袍的V型领口。  
  
“对，”Snape说着，严肃地抬起了头。“先脱了长袍。挂在那儿。”他指向一排看起来邪恶无比的钉子，它们就像是被雷神托尔亲自钉在石头墙里的。“别的暂时别脱。”  
  
Harry把他的长袍在一根钉子上挂好，旁边紧靠着Snape的一件脏了的袍子。然后他回身，跳上了工作台的桌面。Snape全神贯注在书上的时候，他就好奇地看着四周的环境。头顶上的那个人体形状的金属架子看起来就像是出自他曾经瞟见的某部古老的恐怖片镜头。事实上，这整个工作间可以直接用来拍摄一些低预算的恐怖片。这里甚至有面墙上还挂着生锈的铁链。  
  
当Harry对地窖工作室的好奇消退之时，他鼓起勇气看了一眼仍然全神贯注在书里的Snape。这魔药看来是真的很复杂。Snape的手指按在倒数第一页上。有关仪式的部分，Harry猜想。  
  
Harry开始觉得紧张了。  
  
当他看到Snape修长的食指第三次有条不紊地滑过污渍斑斑的棕黄书页时，Harry意识到，他的老师可能也很紧张。  
  
Snape好像没意识到自己在一遍一遍的复核，直到他终于抬起头，怒视着Harry，仿佛刚刚才想起他的存在。一声不吭地，Snape从书边移开，开始布置道具。首先，四根貌似溶入了草药的白色蜡烛。Snape没有点燃它们，又拿来了两布包气味刺鼻的草药，分别放在Harry坐着的工作台两侧。最后放好的是一把刀。Harry看着那闪着寒光的刀刃然后看回Snape，期待从他脸上看见那种让人不适的笑容或是假笑。相反，教授的表情小心地保持着空白。  
  
Harry突然对于自己要脱光衣服这个事实感到没那么紧张了。  
  
“还有一件东西，”Snape说，打破了寂静。他走到Harry身后，推来一个被布帘盖着的，跟他一般高的物体。当布帘被掀开时，一面嵌在雕刻着别致的波浪形花纹木框里的镜子露了出来。  
  
Snape用厌恶的眼神看着它。  
  
“这是——”Harry开口，但继而意识到他在稍稍扭曲的镜中只看见了自己和Snape还有工作室的倒影。这不可能是意若思镜，虽然看起来很相似。  
  
“这，”Snape说道，稍显鄙夷，“是个双面镜，另一面在校长室里。”  
  
即使仍然衣着整齐，Harry还是觉得自己的脸红了。“Dumbledore知道？”  
  
“他当然知道，”Snape说。“我可不能让他冒冒失失地闯进这里，试图尽他不合时宜的努力去——”他停住了，皱起了眉头。“没什么。”  
  
Harry有想要放弃整个交易的感觉了。“他——他正在看着我们吗？”他试图挪到打磨光滑的木质桌面里侧。  
  
Snape看起来明显很无力，耸了耸肩。“谁知道呢？他想看就看咯。”  
  
Harry出于某种原因，觉得自己在这面镜子面前就像在意若思镜前一样透明。“你告诉他的时候，他说了什么？”  
  
Snape看起来注意到了Harry的不适，把镜子稍往后移了移。镜子的脚轮发出了堪比Snape办公室那把椅子的吱嘎声。“说了什么？”Snape用嘲讽的语气说道：“他笑的说不出话来。”Snape调整了调整镜子的角度，然后满意地回头看了看Harry，又转回头去看了看镜中Harry的倒影。他对镜中的Harry说道：“除了一句‘拿着那面镜子，我的男孩。’”Snape看回Harry。“你知道我有多讨厌被叫做‘我的男孩’吗？”  
  
他摇摇头，从某些回忆画面中脱离出来，然后投向Harry一个深思的眼神。“让我们打开天窗说亮话吧。你在校长发现你是怎样一个善于操纵人心的小混蛋的时候...脸红得像个女生，但在说出那些话的时候却连眼都不眨一下？”  
  
Harry发现自己不由得露出了笑容。“跟你学的。”  
  
“他们现在就该给你颁发傲罗证书。”  
  
在Harry能对这句几乎可以称为赞扬的话做出反应前，他的胃咕噜咕噜的响了起来。  
  
“我们最好还是尽快开始吧，”Snape果断地说。“脱光。”  
  
Harry点点头，把衬衫拽过了头顶。如果他以为Snape也同样在脱去他的长袍的话，那么他得失望了。事实上——他环顾四周。Snape不见了。然后他听到身后传来什么声音。当魔药教授总算回来的时候，手里拿着另一些大概与仪式有关的道具，但还是衣着完整的。  
  
“你等什么呢？”当看见Harry只脱了一半的时候，他喝道。Harry感到怒火的温度正缓缓盈满他的身体。  
  
“我以为我们达成了共识。”  
  
Snape不耐烦地从肩膀处拽去了他自己的长袍。“一件。脱完了。”他脱了鞋并把它们放到一边。“我去给壁炉添点儿火。”他迅速瞟了Harry一眼，速度快到让人难以察觉。“脱光。”  
  
壁炉设在工作室的另一头，镜子的后面。Harry一边跳下桌子，一边想着‘分院帽的哪一首迎新歌曲里也从没提到过这种类型的勇气啊’什么的。他紧张地脱去了外裤和内裤。他突然间感激起那加了火的壁炉散发出的热量。  
  
Snape从镜子后面绕了过来，然后突然停下了。在Harry反应过来自己正被盯着看之前，Snape已经突然转过了身去。Harry可以在镜子中看见Snape的倒影，不明白他的反应为什么这么奇怪。Snape也意识到了这一点，闭上了眼睛，依然背朝着Harry。  
  
“我知道你说过禁用咒语，但现在我得用一个，”Snape终于开口说道。  
  
“我就知道！”Harry说，所有被迫赤裸着的尴尬感觉都在察觉到Snape的背信弃义时消散了。“我就知道你会违反约定的！”  
  
“我没有违反约定，”Snape说，但他从袖中抽出了他的魔杖，转过了身。  
  
固执地在胸前交叉起双臂，Harry说：“禁用咒语。”  
  
“就一个，”Snape说。“相信我，就这一次。这*不是*什么你想看到的东西。”  
  
黒魔标记，Harry想到了这一点，他的愤怒缓和了下来。一定是它。“没关系的。我以前见过一个，”他柔声说道。  
  
Snape瞪大了眼睛。“有些关于你的事，Potter，是，即使在这么被迫亲密的情况下，我也不想要知道的。”那双眼睛又眯了起来。“除非你说的，是你自己的，那样的话，我也绝对是不想了解的。  
  
这次轮到Harry皱起了眉头。“我自己的什么？“  
  
“勃起，你这个蠢货！”Snape厉声道。Harry觉得要是他们靠的再近一点，Snape的唾沫星子就要喷到他脸上了。  
  
“我没有——”Harry开口，然后顿住了，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。“还有个专门对付那个的咒语？”  
  
“当然有！”他的魔杖不耐烦地在手心里敲着。“我可以施咒了吗？”  
  
Harry回过神来。“噢。是的，当然。”他模糊地听到Snape嘟哝了一些音节，但没听清。难以想象Snape——Snape！——会像一个普通人一样有这样不合时宜的勃起情况。  
  
Snape把长袍拽过头顶时脸上露出的放松神情非常明显，可以看出他是完全不自觉的。大片的苍白肌肤裸露了出来。他比Harry想象中要瘦得多了，如果他真的想象过除了阴茎尺寸以外的细节的话。而Snape说的对，他对于他的*那个*部分真没什么不好意思的。突然间，Harry感到自己的荷尔蒙正叫嚣着要求他的注意。他迅速调回工作台上，调整坐姿，以掩盖自己肉眼可见的证据。  
  
这个动作也打破了两人戏剧化的僵持。Snape看起来本想说什么，但相反却仍拿着魔杖，故意大步走向了那本翻开了的书。他用了一个咒语就将4根蜡烛全部点燃，然后站到了稍稍靠近Harry的一侧。Harry热切的期望他刚才仔细听清了那个咒语，或者至少能够到自己的魔杖。这不过是——没什么。他那里总是变硬。这不意味着什么。这当然不意味着*那种意思*。  
  
就在这时，Snape倾了倾头，而那如墨般乌黑的长发扫过了他如月光般苍白的肩膀。Harry的阴茎无疑已经在强烈要求着注意。他咬住下唇，拼命用意志力压下欲念，试图将注意力集中到即将开始的仪式上。还好Snape只说过他需要身体上的纯洁，因为思想上他已经快要认输了。  
  
“在我吟唱咒语的期间我得跟你保持某种程度上的身体接触，”Snape说，摆了摆书的位置，使他能从这个角度看清它。恰好站在Harry膝盖外侧，他调整了一下刀子，然后漫不经心地看着Harry。“我知道这对你来说很不舒服，”他刚要继续，就停了下来。眼睛紧盯着Harry大腿根处。  
  
Harry的脸变得猩红。Snape清了清嗓子，这在安静的地窖里显得很大声。距离如此之近，Harry可以清楚的看到他的喉结，可以看见他右耳下一小块剃须时遗忘的短短胡茬。  
  
“也许我该教给你这个咒语，”Snape最终说道。  
  
“我怎么知道你不会——”Harry说，所有无名的有名的恐惧聚集在他公认的被欲望填满的大脑里。  
  
“我不会那样做。”然后他说，“Harry的魔杖飞来。”  
  
Harry接到了他的魔杖。  
  
“我先在我自己身上再做一次，”Snape说，稍微一转身，他光滑的屁股轻轻擦过了Harry的膝盖。他们的皮肤几乎一样苍白。因为Dudley们从不在夏天穿短裤，所以Harry也从没穿过。  
  
“Non Nuncamora，”Snape低声念道。他安静的阴茎柔软困倦地挂在他苍白瘦长的双腿间。  
  
“不是——”Harry说，努力回忆出两个拉丁词语的意义。“现在？”  
  
“看来上古时期起青春期男孩们就有相同的困扰。专为解决巫师们的困扰。”  
  
Harry还是不太确定。“要是它再也硬不起来了怎么办？”他的问题主体因为这个想法而不高兴地抽动了一下，但Harry正盯着Snape光裸的肩膀猛看，所以那问题并没有得到解决。  
  
“如果只用一次，”Snape说，“它会恢复的。这咒语是会彻底失效或被去除的，只要，呃，更直接的刺激。”他稍稍有些脸红。他的肩膀甚至也染上了淡粉色。现在Harry不想看向别处了，他想知道那红色还能蔓延到哪里。  
  
Snape再次清了清嗓子。“像这样，”他说，努力试图切换到教授模式。他示范了一下催动咒语时挥动魔杖的动作。Harry重复了那个动作，然后又念了一遍咒语。  
  
“Non Nuncamora.”他的勃起迅速而优雅的消褪了，比平常他花时间让它消退快得多。他低头看着自己的腿间。“我觉得这将是我最爱的一个咒语。”他说，注意到Snape也在看着他的腿间。他的阴茎抽动了一下，但保持着平静。  
  
“振作起来，Potter先生。我们都要经历这种事，”Snape说，表情比他的话更加拘谨。  
  
Harry轻轻嘟囔了一声以掩饰他的尴尬。“我想像不出你十六岁时的样子。”他尝试过，但那些青春痘总是变成微红的脸颊以及向下蔓延至光滑苍白肩膀的大片粉色。  
  
Snape喷了下鼻息，他的大鼻子使之让人印象颇为深刻。“你以为我是从某种魔药原液中形成的完全体吗？”  
  
这一次轮到Harry微微脸红了，但他没有回答。  
  
“不幸的是，如你所知，有足够多的人见证了我的青春期。”他偏过头看着Harry，放低了手中的魔杖。“我只给你一条建议，并希望你能真的，就这一次，记住它。不要与从你还是个孩子时就认识你的人共事。”  
  
Harry有些震惊地发现自己能够清晰地想象出他自己坐在教师席上，也许是在几年傲罗生涯后显得有些厌世的样子。然后他看见自己站在一间教室里，看着台下成片的年轻而渴求着知识的脸。  
  
“呃，我猜那意味着我不该考虑在Hogwarts教书？”在他想象中渴求的年轻面孔们变得模糊继而消散时，他问道。  
  
Snape皱起了眉头。“我不允许。”  
  
这句话起了明显的反效果。那些渴求的年轻脸庞又变得清晰了起来，这次他们都看着Harry，而他则拥有可笑的帅气（当然透露着厌世感）。他就像是在面对着网球赛中的对手一样地说道：“我认为你可做不到这一点。”  
  
即使光着身子，Snape的气势依然可以十分惊人。他迫近了Harry，而Harry却只注意到他最长的几缕黑发只扫到了消褪着的粉红色肌肤底端。“支持着我撑过这5年的唯一信念，这非常*努力*才撑过的5年，就是确信在你离开学校之后——假设你真的在你自己的意志下离开了——在下一代Potter来这里虐待我的神经之前，我有至少12年的悠闲日子可过。”  
  
Harry想象中年轻的面孔们回看着他，明显认为在这场虚拟的“球赛”中Snape赢得了一分。“我认为我不会有孩子，”他坚定地说。  
  
那种成人似的嘲讽出现在了Snape脸上。如果他公布了真相，那么连他想象中的那些年轻的脸上也会出现这种表情的。“你当然会有，”Snape说。“无数有希望的年轻女巫在等着你呢。”  
  
Harry想象中的某些年轻的脸庞放弃观赏“比赛”了，他们都转而感激地盯着Snape。而且，他们都是男孩。“我知道自己不是会结婚的类型，”Harry反驳道，试图将注意力从Snape乳头周围打着转的细小黑色胸毛上移回那些想象中的面孔。  
  
“别开玩笑了。”Snape又调整了一下那本咒语书的角度。“那些女巫会排起长队——”他说道。  
  
Harry把手放在了那本书打开的那一页上。“但我在另一队人里。”他注意到自己想象中的年轻而渴求的脸孔在他眼前一个个站起了身，在位处地窖的教室里欢呼鼓掌起来。一些年轻的男孩正拥抱着另一些男孩们。  
  
他的幻想还真是贱。Harry伸手去拿自己的魔杖。“Non Nuncamora，”他低声念道，然后发出解脱的叹息。他身体周围每个罗盘上点燃的蜡烛都轻微地闪烁了一下。  
  
“这个咒语的时效该更长才对，”Snape说。  
  
“我正值16岁，”Harry说，放下了他的魔杖，小心地摆到了蜡烛燃烧的范围外。“我怎么会知道你的身材会这么好？”  
  
Snape“啪”的一声合上了嘴。“你有点——我有点儿冷。最好还是开始进行仪式吧。”避开直接看向Harry，他转而紧盯着那本旧书。“我在取血之前会吟诵三次这段咒语。你的任务就是不要睡着。”  
  
Snape握住了Harry的手腕，然后开始了吟唱，“Sanguinem sumoi-”第一遍时，Harry懒懒地试图尽可能的译出那些拉丁语的意思。第二遍开始前，Snape拿起了那个石钵，放在了Harry左腿边。然后是第二轮的吟唱。这次Harry理解了大部分的词语，想着这魔药的创作者是个多么渴望鲜血的老家伙。  
  
尽管他被满足自己好奇心的欲望诱惑着，却还是避免看向Snape的身体，他不愿意再使用那个颇有用的“不是现在”咒而丢自己的脸了。一开始他迫不及待的想要告诉Ron这个咒语，但接下来他想象了一下告诉他的朋友他是如何学到这个咒语的情境，于是决定还是不要告诉Ron了。  
  
现在他的朋友只知道他是被迫帮助Snape熬制蛇语魔药，以作为六年级魔药的训练。他没有告诉他们他设计了让Snape脱光衣服，也没有提到他自己也要光溜溜的。  
  
这不公平，而他生命中的一切都不公平，凭什么Snape就能拥有那该死的、优雅的、完美的身体？！他曾期待那身体是菜色的，可能皮肤上还散布着雀斑，不是这样平滑如奶油般的肌肤！他曾希望看到一个小的可以忽略的阴茎，可以让他在被Snape的怒气针对着的魔药课上用来得意地回想。他试图告诉自己他对于Snape那里不小感到很失望。他责怪上天为何如此不公！就这一次，难道就不能顺着自己的意给Snape一个小阴茎吗？  
  
上天也可以让他的教授有个中年肚，别让他瘦到有个迷人的髋骨。噢，或者让他畸形到不堪寻味怎么样？看起来Snape所有不完美的部分都集中到了他肩膀以上的部分。而它们看起来也不像以前那么可怕了，在这个男人赤裸时与他的身体天衣无缝的相称。  
  
Snape已经接近第三轮吟唱的结束部分了，他执起Harry的左手手腕，举到石钵上方。Harry不知不觉的绷紧了身体，但手腕上依然有些冰凉的手指使他的手呆在原来的位置上。Snape的手指还是被魔药浸的发黄，但指甲已经被干干净净地剪短了。  
  
“Sanguinem capio，”Snape念道，把Harry的手掌翻过来，刺破了他的手心。Harry转开了头，不去看他自己的鲜血滴到石钵中的画面。Snape放开了他，捡起自己的魔杖朝石钵低声念了个咒语。然后他将魔杖尖转向Harry的手。那细小的伤口立刻愈合了。  
  
“超好用，这咒语，”他羡慕地说，弯曲着手指。他以为只有医疗巫师和女巫才会愈合咒呢。  
  
“特别是在我的工作范围内，”Snape几乎是愉悦地说。然后他抬起的眉毛落了下来，向Harry身后走去。  
  
蜡烛还在燃烧着，所以Harry不确定自己应不应该站起来或者做些什么。他听见玻璃的碰撞声，然后Snape回来了，手里拿着一种大厅长桌上供学生使用的玻璃杯。  
  
“喝了这个。”  
  
当然，Harry犹豫了。  
  
“是南瓜汁。如果我要毒害你的话，是不会在校长可能看着的地方做的。”他在胸前交叠起手臂，目光尖锐地射向那扇全身镜。Harry喝下了果汁。Snape没盯着看。他依然赤裸着，在又一次消失后带回了一个盖着的篮子，里面传出面包的香气。  
  
“热的还是冷的？”他问，魔杖犹豫着举在篮子上方。  
  
“冷的就行，”Harry答道。他饿得能吃下一堆面包了。  
  
Harry边吃边看着Snape熄灭蜡烛，检查石钵，然后把Harry的衣服推向他，拿起了自己的长袍。“如果我可以的话？”  
  
满嘴塞满了面包，Harry耸了耸肩。“当然。”他在两三口间就穿上了上衣。他滑下桌子去穿裤子，然后在眼前发晕的时候猛地抓住桌沿支撑住了自己。  
  
“头昏？”身边传来短促的问话。  
  
“有一点。”他甩了甩头，头晕消失了。他穿好了衣服。  
  
Snape小心地合上那本古老的书，开始在工作台的另一端摆放魔药原料。他们在几乎完全寂静的气氛下工作着。Harry，当然，在Snape越来越简短的指示下做着将原料切碎的辅助工作。  
  
最后的加入成分是血液。Snape拿起了石钵，然后犹豫了一下看向Harry。“站到那边去。”Harry在刚刚过去的几小时以来已经习惯了听从他的指示，迅速的遵从了指令。在他看见Snape开始将血倒入坩埚之前，都没对那句话产生疑问。只不过几滴血，但坩埚里的魔药却激荡翻腾起来。  
  
当烟雾散去时Snape向坩埚内窥视，Harry也从沉重的工作台后面走出来，两人一起看着坩埚里的东西。“现在做什么？”  
  
“我们等。”  
  
周三魔药课的时候，Harry知道事情偏离了计划。下课后Snape留下了他。Malfoy，当然不必担心六年级魔药课，转过头来冲他假笑了一下。  
  
“它没起作用，”Snape突兀地说。  
  
Harry等着。在他开口前他想知道他将为什么而辩护。  
  
“你*确定*没吃或者喝任何东西吗？”  
  
“我确定！”Harry抗议道，准备好感受那慢慢燃起的怒火了。  
  
“我们再试一次。周六同一个时间，”Snape最终说。  
  
“要求相同，”Harry说，准备好驳回对方的反对。Snape却只是点了点头，就让他回去了。  
  
 **Part3（5月20日一更）**  
  
所以，周六早晨准时七点，Harry到地窖报道了。他喝了昨天Snape给他的那瓶魔药，然后又度过了一个在床和厕所之间来来回回的无眠之夜。   
  
他们重复了几乎完全相同的流程，只是省去了Snape询问能否使用“不是现在”咒的步骤。Harry试图拒绝使用该咒，但为以防万一还是把他的魔杖放在了伸手可及的位置。然而，Snape一褪去袍子，他就取过魔杖给自己施了那个咒语。   
  
他注意到，Snape是等到他们两人都施完咒语后才把那扇窃听镜的布罩揭开的。Harry跳上桌面坐好，而Snape则又开始研究起那本旧书来。  
  
“我不明白它为什么不起效，”他半是自言自语地说道，“我一直是按照指示进——”他苍白修长的手指戳在了棕黄纸面上的某处。  
  
Harry凑过去，疑惑地看着那个词，他粗略的翻译了一下。“充满生机的部分，充满生机的身体，”他修正了一下。“液体？”他猜道。  
  
“精华，”Snape纠正道。他猛地扭开了头，好叫头发彻底遮住自己的脸庞。  
  
Harry把词串在一起。“充满生机的身体精华。为什么他们就不能直接说‘血液’呢？”他转头看着那几乎像是固体化了的幕帘一样的头发。幸运的是这一次发红的部分一直达到了发梢下方。Snape又脸红了。Harry猛然间明白了。  
  
“噢，不，”他说，在胸前支起了双臂。“你说过是血的。”  
  
Snape轻甩了下头转回向Harry看着他。“有*可能*它的意思是——”他开口道。  
  
“我不管！”Harry抬高了音量。“我不会——我*拒绝*。”他平复了一下情绪。“不管怎样我已经用过那个咒语了。”  
  
“我们可以等，”Snape开口，然后把脸埋进了自己的手中。“我在胡说些什么啊。”一声长长的叹息过后，Snape抬起了头。“那么就用血液。如果它不起作用的话，我就——想想办法。”  
  
Harry放松了下来。他难以相信他们刚才竟然，在某种程度上，谈论了那个东西。Snape迅速开始了准备工作，好像刚才他们的对话没发生过似的。Harry伸出了左臂，但Snape挥开了它。  
  
“我们这次用另一支手。”  
  
Harry犹豫了。他对自己右手上的伤疤就跟他的额头上的一样在意。“伸出来，Potter。”Snape厉声说，Harry伸出了他的手。可能Snape不会注意到。自从他们彼此的“被迫亲密”（按Snape的话说）情况开始，他们的关系就变得非常文明了，甚至在魔药课上也是如此。他把手上被Umbridge邪恶的羽毛笔造成的伤疤看做Snape将对他敌视的开始。她的惩罚难道不会使Snape认为他就是一个说谎者吗？  
  
一瞬间他希望那个曾是丑陋红色的伤疤已经消褪到了让人注意不到的样子。地窖的光线也不是太清楚而且——  
  
Snape的手指紧紧地扣住了他的。“这是什么？”他严厉地问道。  
  
*我绝对不能说谎。*清清楚楚地蚀刻在他的手背上。Harry在有力的手指挤压下疼的畏缩了一下。  
  
“你从哪儿——”然后那漆黑的眸望进了他眼底。“Umbridge。”这不是个问句。Harry点了点头。Snape慢慢放开了他的手，迅速抓起了他放在翻开的书旁的魔杖。  
  
“荧光闪烁，”他念道，然后把发着光的杖尖移向那行令人憎恶的字。魔杖尖端的光减弱成了一种晦暗的红光。在他检查的过程中，Snape移得更近了，轻轻擦过Harry的膝盖。他突然恨极了他操纵Snape接受了这桩交易的事实，恨极了他必须要在他最讨厌的老师身边使用勃起消除咒。他感到自己就像是一直在水面下不停翻滚着的沸水。他想猛抽回自己的手，按在他两膝之间。  
  
“这就是蛇语魔药不起效的原因，”Snape若有所思地说，把他的手翻了过去。“还有什么伤疤吗？”  
  
Snape的手在他握着Harry手的期间变暖了。“只是些普通的了，”Harry回答。  
  
Snape用令人惊讶的耐心再次问道，“还有什么那个女人留下的伤疤吗？”  
  
“没了，”他说，然后加上，“先生。”Snape终于放开了他的手，熄灭了魔杖。  
  
“你被诅咒了。”  
  
“我一直被诅咒着，”Harry反驳道。  
  
“这是个新的。”  
  
Harry咽了口唾沫。  
  
“你不是纯洁的了，”Snape解释道，听起来半是对Harry，半是对自己。Harry感到些微的愤恨。考虑到他这两次频繁光临的厕所的次数，他感到自己和下一个将会来进行这个实验的男孩一样纯洁。考虑到他贫乏的性经验他可能还要比下一个男孩更加纯洁。  
  
他搓了搓额头。“但是如果我有这个伤疤，那我就是一直被诅咒着的，和不纯洁的。”他恨这么说，仿若他挂了什么考试一样。  
  
Snape的眼睛轻掠过那闪电形状的伤疤。“那一个是不同的。它的造成不是特意的，也不是恶意的诅咒。”Snape又抬起了Harry的手腕，走进Harry光裸的大腿之间，好去翻过他的手掌。他平坦的腹部紧靠着Harry的腿。  
  
“而这一个，”他说，把那只手抬到两人都能清楚看见伤疤的角度。“是强加给你的。是诅咒。”他停顿了一下。“可能正相反。我不认为那个女人能做出多么复杂的东西。”他的拇指无意识地抚弄着Harry的手背，若有所思。“唯一能使它发动的条件，当然就是如果你没有说谎，那么它的力量就会向其相反的情况启动。你越相信自己是无辜的，这个诅咒就会——割得越深。”  
  
他再次放下了Harry的手，走向一面墙边的橱柜，在众多药架上翻找着，然后倾身向前探向最高的那层架子。当他踮起了脚，双手高举过头顶摸索着目标的时候，Harry再次逼迫自己把目光移开。  
  
任何一个裸男都能唤起他，他愤怒的为自己辩解。而这个人是Snape只是他该死的潜意识又在耍他罢了。Snape回来时手里拿着一个中型大小的瓶子，看起来非常像小惠金区的药柜里Petunia姨妈储存的碘酒。那瓶子用花型粗体字标着“显现（Revelo）”。  
  
Snape轻松地走回了Harry双腿间站好，注意力完全集中在面前的任务上。从瓶口拔出一个滴管，在Harry手背上滴了两滴。那行‘我绝对不能说谎’发出了刺眼的橘光。看起来应该很疼，但却不然。  
  
因为离得如此之近，Harry才看得到Snape嘴边滑过的那个胜利的笑容。“是相反的。我就猜是这样。那个老贱——呃，女巫知道你没有说谎。至少没对她撒谎，”他对Harry补充道。  
  
“这诅咒有什么作用？”Harry问道。橘色的光慢慢减弱，那疤痕变得像他第一次得到它时的那个样子了。就在他盯着它看着的过程中，那颜色彻底消失了。  
  
Snape抿着唇，看起来正在考虑着什么。“放大一切消极的——情绪和感觉。比如说，你对某个人稍有反感，就拿我来做例子，” 他平静地补充道，“你感受到的就会是一种强烈的憎恨。”  
  
Harry此时的确感到强烈的憎恨了，但不是对Snape的。  
  
“的确是个别出心裁的诅咒，即使这并不是她发明的。羞愧、尴尬——都被放大了。我猜你没告诉过校长吧？”  
  
Harry摇了摇头。  
  
“相反，”Snape简单地说。然后他好像突然想到了什么，猛地看向Harry。“悲痛。例如——”他顿住了。  
  
Harry感到自己的体内有什么被点燃了，他强迫自己转开了视线。不管他的感情是否被刻意放大，他都不想得到任何来自Snape的同情。而一想到这焦灼的感情是被那残酷的诅咒影响增强了的，就更加让他感到羞愧。Harry想要朝Snape大吼出自己的悲痛不关他的事，他的悲伤仍然鲜血淋漓，他还没准备将那未藏好的伤口曝露于人前。但他知道自己对这个男人的感情亦是被那诅咒的力量扭曲了。  
  
当他终于抬起头时，才意识到Snape正以奇怪的神情看着他，噢，甚至连Snape都好像期望着Harry会发一通脾气似的。恰恰相反，Harry并不打算那样做。  
  
“好吧，来试试这个，”Snape说，俯身到Harry腿上，轻弹那本旧书的书页，他的整个臀部都紧紧压在了Harry的腿上。他发出了一声细小的胜利呼喊，然后伸手去够他的魔杖。  
  
“你能移除这个诅咒吗？”Harry问道，只是为了将注意力从自己两腿间那人的所有动作上转移开。  
  
Snape看起来就要发表什么有关“木头脑袋”之类的评论了。“任何 **那个女人** 施的咒语，我都能移除。”他听起来十分自鸣得意。如果Dumbledore此刻在双面魔法镜前看着的话，他会发现Snape的腹股沟离Harry的只有几英寸，而Harry的双脚就在Snape的胯骨两边晃着。Harry偷瞟了一眼镜子，然后急忙移开了视线。  
  
挥舞着魔杖，Snape轻声嘟哝着咒语，Harry听不太清，但他感觉到了皮肤上划过的魔力波纹。或者那可能是Snape，因为他又俯身去翻那本书了，腹部再一次坚定地压在了Harry的大腿上。  
  
“这个咒语能让诅咒稳定下来，可以让我们接下来的工作减轻些负担，”他边压在Harry大腿上研究着那本书边说道。  
  
Harry感觉到自己的肚子里有种奇怪的感觉。就像是他刚刚吃了他有生以来最美味的一餐，或者更妙，吃了世上最美味的冰激凌。里面有肉桂，或者焦糖，或者Snape的味道。  
  
他现在把Snape也列做一种味道了，但这一点也没让他烦恼。  
  
他想来个侧手翻，虽然他很清楚自己这辈子都做不到。这只是突然间他觉得自己可以，就现在。他突然觉得Snape的阴茎不小这事儿让他很开心。  
  
“教授？”他说，很高兴听到自己的声音没有选在此时破音。Snape全神贯注地盯着书，不耐烦地挥了挥手，没有抬头。“我需要告诉你件事，”Harry说，感到那倾诉的欲望急切起来。他对于此时是否该使用“不是现在”咒矛盾着，但又不是太肯定此时是不是时候。  
  
Snape迅速直起了身子。因为距离过近造成的气势削减却又因为摩擦过Harry的大腿的感觉而更让人印象深刻了。“除非你要告诉我黑魔王就站在我身后——”Snape顿住了，他看清了Harry脸上的表情。  
  
他怎么会觉得Snape丑陋呢？甚至令人作呕？  
  
“我爱你，先生，”Harry说，没办法阻止体内那融化了一般的感觉。“我不知道为什么我之前都没意识到。”他希望Snape能张开双臂拥住他然后吻他吻到失去知觉。然而Snape却怒视着他。“我想要你——”Harry说道，难以决定要从那么多令人激动的主意中挑出哪一个来。  
  
但Snape移开来走向了魔药架。这一次他要寻找的魔药放在药架底层。在他蹲下身拽出那瓶子时候，Harry开始觉得口干舌燥了。他想滑下桌子，实际上当Snape站起来的时候，他已经将手撑在身后准备这么做了。  
  
Snape很快回来了，量出了一些橘色的魔药倒在一个烧杯里。“喝了它。”他命令道。  
  
Harry犹豫了一下。即使以他新发现的爱情也无法使他克服对喝下陌生魔药的勉强。  
  
“它会，呃，助长我们的爱情。”Snape补充道，神色怪异地看着他。Harry接过烧杯，一口气喝干了魔药。Harry等待着那“催化剂”起效。然后那冰激凌般的感觉被一种沉重的淹没感代替了。  
  
Harry把脸埋在了手心里。“哦，上帝啊。”  
  
“现在你对我有什么感觉？”Snape突然问道。  
  
Harry迅速确认了一下。“还是挺喜欢你的，先生。”  
  
Snape无语地又倒了一些魔药给他。“呐。”  
  
Harry喝了下去。  
  
“好点儿了？”  
  
“一点点，”Harry可怜兮兮地说。  
  
“想让我一忘皆空你吗？”Snape问道，伸手去拿魔杖。  
  
Harry摇了摇头。“不管你信不信，这不是我关于你最糟糕的记忆。”他叹了口气，然后突然间意识到，好像第一次似的，自己是赤裸着的。“也许我们可以直接开始仪式了？”现在放点儿血听起来不错。  
  
Snape 发出一声不耐的声音，在他赤裸的胸前交叠起双臂。“你现在仍处于被诅咒状态，还灌了一肚子魔药。在，呃，仪式意义上已经不纯洁了。我们得先熬制一剂针对致反咒（Contraty Curse）的魔药。我刚才给你喝的那种魔药的时效只是暂时的。”他又低头贴近那本书，翻动着书页。“给自己倒杯南瓜汁，”他半心半意地说着，已经被那本书吸走注意力了。“在那边放着呢，”他随意的指了指方向。  
  
Harry盯着Snape修长优雅的后背曲线。“我们不该先穿好衣服吗？”Snape猛然抬头看向他。“我的意思是，如果我们今天不做仪式了的话。”  
  
“是的，当然，”Snape说，显得有些困惑。他们迅速穿好了衣服，Harry则走去那边寻找南瓜汁，然后还找到了长面包。尽管他没放血，但他还是饿坏了。他给仍在翻着书的Snape也倒了一杯南瓜汁。  
  
熬制那剂魔药花了好几个小时，但他意识到，Snape这次对于找到方法帮助Harry已经不抱希望了。他知道在某种程度上Snape的确有兴趣帮助他恢复纯洁，但现在致反咒影响不了他的感情，他看到了自己以前没有看到的，魔药大师的品性。所以在Snape又推过来一大堆要他切块的材料时，他没有抱怨。  
  
他郁闷地盯着他们的劳动成果。这魔药闻起来糟透了，尝起来估计一点儿也不会像冰激凌。他不确定自己是不是宁愿在诅咒影响下愤怒也不想要自己此时感受到的这种混乱的感情。然后他喝掉了它。他意识到Snape在等着他说些什么。于是用几乎麻掉了的嘴唇挤出了一个虚弱的微笑。  
  
“得等一会儿魔药才能完全起效，”Snape说，如他总是在做的那样，用说教避免无言的尴尬。  
  
“接下来会发生什么？”Harry问，想起了昨天晚上喝的那瓶魔药。如果去除诅咒的过程跟那个一样的话，那他现在就得找好跑去厕所的捷径了。  
  
“你的情感会恢复平衡。任何强烈的感情都会恢复到——可接受的程度，不会再造成痛苦。而你，呃，对我的感觉会恢复成我们俩都觉得舒服的正常程度的彼此厌恶。”他停了一下以确认Harry听进去了。“当然青春期的困惑什么的我不怪你。那些你就得自己解决了。”  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Harry发现没有致反咒的生活要简单得多。在诅咒影响下的日子，他从没意识到他对自己的朋友们表现的多像个混蛋。Snape在周三的课后问他感觉如何。Harry说的是，“一如既往的正常。”  
  
而到目前为止这话是真的。  
  
但他们还得熬制蛇语魔药。有那么短暂的一瞬，Harry想过既然他对Snape的感觉已经改变，那么不如在交易条款上怜悯一点，让他不必再脱光衣袍。但在他们惯例的周六早晨，他的老师在Harry刚开始脱掉自己衣服的同时就脱下了那件一件式的长袍。Harry一边把袜子塞进鞋子里，一边竖起耳朵偷听Snape有没有念消除勃起咒，但却什么也没听见。年长的男人只是在摆放那些已经不再陌生的仪式道具罢了。  
  
Harry在工作桌上的老位置坐好后，现在已经完全赤裸的Snape挑剔的检查了他的手背。  
  
放了一点血，喝了不少南瓜汁之后，Harry再一次开始了切配料的打下手工作。几个小时之后，他就后悔刚才喝了那么多南瓜汁，只得告假去方便。他注意到工作间里有两扇门，而他无比希望其中有一扇就是厕所。  
  
Snape一边熟练地切着妖精脾脏，一边朝右边那扇门挥了挥手。Harry点头致谢后迅速冲了进去。他曾暗暗期待看到一间像地窖其他部分一样古老破旧的洗手间，比如坑坑洞洞的地板或者大木桶浴缸之类的。但坦率的说，这却是个十分实用的盥洗室，每个设备都明显可辨，正是Harry所熟悉的。  
  
巨大的独立式浴缸就在厕所旁边。排水孔处散落着几根黑色的毛发。  
  
当Harry出来时，Snape正在搅拌坩埚里的药剂。“接着搅，”他说，Harry赶紧上前接过药匙。“顺时针，轻搅。”  
  
Harry开始了搅拌。长柄木匙上还留有Snape手上的余温。他正专心于手头的工作，却听见身边传来“啧”的一声。  
  
“怪不得你的魔药都跟糊了的煎蛋卷似的呢，”Snape说，无声地走近他，将一只手搭在Harry手上。“轻点儿搅，不然你最后就只是个没人订餐的厨师而不会是个傲罗了。”  
  
这肢体接触使Harry整个人都僵硬了。而那只手突然猛地收了回去。Harry一边试图保持手上搅拌的韵律，一边转头向后看去，做好了被Snape挖苦的准备。可Snape看起来却像是在悔悟。  
  
“我不是有意——”他开口说道，而Harry此时才意识到他的反应让教授误以为那简单的碰触使他反感了。事实上正相反。  
  
“没关系，教授，”Harry说，掩饰着他真实的反映。“您能再做一次给我看看吗？我觉得刚才我做的不太正确呢。” 他朝身后笑了一下，但手上还是持续搅拌着，因为他清楚的明白不按魔药指导停下任何步骤的结果都会是毁灭性的。  
  
随着Snape再一次握住他的手， Harry能感觉到背后的温暖，感受到高个男人的强烈存在感。他正在使用他的右手，而此时此刻它一点儿也不像被诅咒过的了。  
  
又一次的，在加入最后一剂配料之前，Snape要求Harry蹲在了厚重的工作台后面。Harry遵从了，但他始终确保自己能看得见工作区以免紧急事件发生。他看见Snape举起了石砵并把满盛的鲜血倒入了正在慢火熬煮着的坩埚。  
  
坩埚上雾气升腾，发出奇怪的声音。好像那些被细心切制混合的魔药配料正试图躲开Harry的血液似的。这让Harry有种奇怪的感觉。但由于最近他除了感觉奇怪就没别的感觉了，他就没有停下来思考这感觉是什么。  
  
Snape一动不动盯着轻轻发出咕噜声的坩埚，而当雾气散去时Harry也站起身加入了他。“要等多长时间？”他问。  
  
Snape深吸了一口气，好像有一阵子没呼吸了似的。“几个小时。”然后，还是没有抬起头，好像他只想跟这魔药独处一样，Snape说，“你可以走了。”他一下子教师模式全开。而直到此时Harry才意识到两种态度的不同。  
  
“我可以在你测试它的时候回来吗？”他发现自己已经问了出来。  
  
“只在我不需要移除任何衣物的情况下，”Snape冷淡地笑着说。  
  
  
***************我是几小时过去了的分割线*******************  
  
Harry吃完晚饭就回来了。Snape已经将那件容易脱掉的一件式长袍换回了他平常的教师装束。他沉默地放Harry进了门，直接走向工作台。魔药仍在火上熬煮着。  
  
“您怎样判断什么时候它就完成了呢？”Harry问，因为那魔药还跟刚才看起来一摸一样。Snape把那本旧书推向Harry。  
  
“答案由你来告诉我。”  
  
虽然对Snape能把一个简单的问题也搞成学习实践不以为然，Harry还是顺从的弯腰翻看起了那本书。在他的教授帮助下他完成了一长串配料清单的翻译工作。当然，大多数清单上的东西都是他切碎或取出的，这一点对于配料罗列很有帮助。  
  
长桌的一端放着一个小铁笼，里面垂挂着一条休憩着的束带蛇。当坩埚开始沸腾着颤动并嘶嘶地冒出蒸汽时它看起来昏昏欲睡，一副漠不关心的样子。  
  
“它——”Harry说道。  
  
“完成了，”Snape接着说。  
  
“我的意思是，那嘶嘶声就是这么说的。蛇语，”Harry说。这可是书上没有的内容。  
  
Snape皱了皱眉头，拿起一支羽毛笔，小心翼翼地在书页空白处做了记录。然后他用一个玻璃烧杯盛出一份样品。Harry喜欢Snape看着那魔药的神情。两人都看着那条低调的束带蛇，Snape喝下了魔药。  
  
“有效吗？”Harry用蛇语问道。  
  
“我不知道。”Snape用同样奇怪的嘶嘶组合声回应了他。他的眼睛惊讶地瞪大了。  
  
Harry感到一股莫名的激动涌过全身，几乎就像是冷得发颤。魔药起效了，而这都是因为加入了Harry的血液。别人告诉你你的纯洁是一回事，但得以证明它又是一回事。这感觉很奇怪，但也令人愉悦。他看着Snape弯下腰去向那条束带蛇简单打了个招呼。他最终决定也高高兴兴地弯下腰凑了过去，这样他的肩膀就能稍稍擦过他老师的肩膀了。  
  
“药效能持续多久？”他仍旧嘶嘶地问道。  
  
他身边的Snape叹了口气，Harry能够感觉到擦过他脸颊的气息。“只有一小时。”温柔的嘶声从某种程度上来说非常性感，而Harry想知道他在说蛇语时是不是也是这样，或者这只是Snape本身声音的影响。  
  
Snape又对那条懒洋洋的束带蛇说了些什么，只得到了最简洁的几句回应，但Harry能从年长巫师两颊兴奋的红晕看出，之前他们经历的所有困难都值得了。  
  
“真的有效，”Snape说，轻松地转换回英语模式，直起身看向Harry，他的脸上，那副惯常带着防御的表情消失了。Harry发现自己正盯着Snape的嘴唇，无比希望自己当初能找到个理由让两人此时裸裎相见。这个念头来的那么突然，他感到自己的脸开始发热，正当他想要看向别处时，他突然意识到Snape也正紧盯着他的嘴唇。而直到Snape被Harry抓了现行，年长的巫师才狼狈地移开了视线。  
  
他们之间的空气突然变得很厚重，好像那魔药还在喷出雾气似的。Harry急切的向前伸出手去，仿佛Snape转开的不只是脸而是整个身体。Snape的胳膊向后退缩了一下，但那力度太小，没能在Harry贴上前时逃脱。  
  
一开始，这个吻就像与秋的那个一样，然而，虽然他的心脏在恐惧和混乱中砰砰作响，敲打出的却是快乐的节奏。不像那次等待着不确定的双唇的配合，Harry与Snape的唇在半途便紧紧相贴。  
  
就像那一次，这个吻也是潮湿的，但对比性就到此为止了。他从未感觉到自己的嘴正吞咽着液态的火焰，他的身体也肯定从没做出过这样的反应，摇晃着，几乎绝望地想要更加贴近那具紧贴在他身上的身体。  
  
直到Snape从他唇上移开他才发觉自己在急促的喘息。“立刻停下。”  
  
尽管他讨厌违背他教授的命令，Harry的反应却是将双臂绕上了Snape的后颈，用嘴唇吸允着他们两人间产生的美味的热情味道。黑色的长发搔弄着他的前臂。  
  
“你必须停下，”Snape再一次尝试道，因为近在咫尺，那些词是在Harry唇上努力说出来的。但这次是Snape吻上了Harry，他蠕动着嘴唇，却忘记了自己想说什么。  
  
Harry被新一轮的亲吻淹没前的最后一丝记忆是秋的黑色长发和墨黑色眼睛，还有他自己，闭着眼睛，想象着她是另外一个人。  
  
身体紧黏在一起，Harry被压倒在了工作台上。他的臀部找到了一个两人都喜欢的位置，通过之前从未被链接过的巨大的大脑细胞网络，展示了在那块坚硬的热度上磨蹭是怎样一个好主意的原因。就，像，这，样。  
  
“停下，”Snape说，退开的距离恰好能让他的双唇紧闭。Harry听见了一声像是扣紧牙关的声音。然而Snape的手正抚摸着他身上最正确的位置，或者说，如果他的意志是想要Harry停下的话，最错误的位置。  
  
“停下，”Snape重复道，但这次的距离更近所以能使Harry轻易的咽下这个命令。柔韧的手指抚过他的身体。他为两人没有肌肤相亲的机会而短暂悲痛了一会儿，但更用力地将身体贴向那些也同样用力的手指，然后那两只大手转了一圈，开始用手掌根部用力的抚弄。  
  
Harry发出一声哽咽的喘息，向后仰起了头。他知道自己的姿势看起来很可笑。他的嘴不受控制的张开，但当他试图闭合它时却溢出一句“Yes，”本应是英语的单词却听起来更像是蛇语。  
  
那嘴唇从他的下巴处一路吸吮下滑到他的咽喉。他想要伸手探向那紧压在他身上的美妙坚硬，但他被紧紧定住了，在快感的激荡下感到无助的虚弱。  
  
他听到了一个词，但由于Snape的嘴唇和他的紧紧贴在一起，那声音被扭曲了。听起来像是Snape又说了“停下”，那样轻柔而感性的发音，很难判断是不是蛇语。  
  
所以他又说了一次，“Yes，”用懒洋洋的蛇语嘶嘶道。  
  
一张火热的唇再次覆住了他的，仿佛要让他再也没办法说出什么，但他又成功的从他嘴中以一种超越所有其他话语，窃取了所有语言的美妙的可能性的，特别美妙地挤出了一句“Yes”，用蛇语。  
  
然后他颤抖着，被紧紧地握住从没被人握过的地方，透过层层的衣物，就在Snape手中高潮了。这倒不是说这情景跟他之前的经验有什么相似之处。  
  
“你刚才——”Snape说，舌头依然与Harry的纠缠在一起，一只手放在Harry已经明显湿了的前方，另一只手绝望地在Harry的黑发中搓揉着。  
  
“是啊。”Harry找到了自己的英语频道。  
  
Snape低头盯着自己放在Harry裤子上的手，看起来惊恐无比。“噢天哪。”  
  
“别停下，”Harry说，抬起头又偷了一个吻。  
  
“你——”他胯部的手指轻轻放开了。“我们——”  
  
“你还没有，”Harry指出，显而易见Snape在把想法说出来方面遇到了麻烦。  
  
“我不会的，”Snape说，但他听起来没那么坚定。但他确实慢慢的把手从Harry的臀上滑过，然后抬起收回了自己身侧。  
  
“我想要你这样。”由于两人之间不再有手的阻隔，Harry可以把他的屁股移动到他理想的位置，也就是Snape两条大腿中间那块非常舒适的天堂，将他疲软的阴茎压在那坚硬的炽热上。  
  
“我不想，”Snape咕哝道，终于放开了纠缠在Harry发中的手指。“我一定是把给你的用药剂量弄错了，要不就是——”  
  
所有人都知道Snape永远不会弄错魔药剂量。Harry趁Snape胡言乱语的空挡用手稳稳地握住了Snape裤子前方的肿胀。“可以么？”他问道，因为这样听起来比较礼貌。  
  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
  
“吻我。”避开了问题，Harry说道。  
  
“这是个反-致反咒吗？是显现魔药没能发现它吗？或者是什么别的诅咒？”Snape看起来像是想狠狠摇晃自己的脑袋。  
  
“感觉不错，”Harry用梦幻的语气说。  
  
“停下来，我需要——”  
  
“射？”Harry问道，充满希望地微笑着。  
  
“思考！”狠狠吞咽了一下，Snape拿出魔杖施了“不是现在”咒。他脸上显示出的放松跟Harry脸上的失望成正比。  
  
“你——你对我有什么感觉？”Snape问道，把头发从脸上拨开。  
  
“像平常一样，”Harry温柔地回答。  
  
“告诉我具体的感觉，”Snape说，仍然离的很近。看起来Harry对他的亲吻有些过于感兴趣了，他的一侧脸颊留下了潮湿的痕迹（译者：我猜是Harry对着Snape流口水了的意思）。  
  
“非常喜欢你，先生。”Harry诚实地说，他不喜欢Snape的嘴唇紧抿起来的样子。  
  
“你血液里的诅咒已经清除了，”Snape说，整张脸专注地皱着。“我们可以确认这一点，因为蛇语魔药起效了。所以我一定是把反-致反咒的魔药拿错了，或者把一开始那个暂时性的咒语搞砸了。”他垂眼看向Harry。“该死的，Harry，你当时为什么不告诉我？”  
  
Harry抬眼看着他。“因为你会说这是由于什么搞砸了的咒语或者魔药熬制失败的。”  
  
******************************  
  
下一个周六Harry发现自己站在了Dumbledore办公室门外。Snape在这周的魔药课上告诉他，他们这周末需要与校长面谈一下目前的事态。  
  
有那么一会儿，他觉得自己听见门后传来一声尖利的爆笑，却在门推开时被人迅速用手捂住了。Snape示意让他进来。Dumbledore正坐在桌后，用长袍袖管擦着他那半月形的眼镜，在抬眼向Harry问好前还轻轻地笑了几声。  
  
自从去除了他皮肤上燃烧着的Umbridge的致反咒，Harry现在对于校长的感情显然成熟多了。在习惯性的礼节过后，年老的巫师直击主题。  
  
“Snape教授告知了我，在你和他两人合作为社里进行的研究计划的过程中，他无意中造成了——”校长顿了一下，好像是要憋回一声笑似的。“某些你行为上的变化。”  
  
他和Snape肩并肩地站在木制大书桌的一边，就像两个等待着劳动服务惩罚的学生。他朝Snape瞟了一眼，但教授却紧盯着前方。  
  
“可以这么说，”Harry回答。  
  
校长嘴角的抽搐差一点就要被白胡子成功地遮住了。“我就跟你直说吧，Harry。Snape教授确信他使你爱上了他。这是真的吗？”  
  
“从某种意义上来说，先生，”Harry谨慎地承认道。他能感觉到Snape的视线，但他没有抬头。  
  
“他觉得应该对你现在的情况负责，”Dumbledore继续说道，而Harry感到一阵罪恶感的刺痛。虽然，没有了致反咒的影响，这只是那种昔日的普通感觉，而不是“背负着世界命运”的巨大罪恶感了。  
  
“我知道。”Harry为Snape仍然一言不发感到奇怪，但仍然没有抬头。  
  
“而且他觉得必须要治好你，”校长以陈述的语气说。  
  
这一次Harry抬头看向了Snape。他已经转回了头，但从他抿紧了的双唇上看，已经明显感觉到了Harry的审视。“我乐意接受他所做的任何尝试，先生。”Harry说。  
  
一刻钟后，他们回到了Snape房间里的工作室。Harry怀疑他房间里有没有什么地方是没用来工作，只是用来放松身心的。他看起来，如果可能的话，比平时更严肃了。  
  
“我觉得还是不要，”Snape说，仿佛他们不是才开始对话，而是接着之前的谈话一样，“再让你喝下什么魔药，起码在我们弄清楚最后一剂到底出了什么问题之前。”他抬起一只手，像是要驳回Harry可能给予的任何回应。由于Harry完全顺从于Snape的“治疗”计划，他只是微笑了一下。  
  
Snape抽出一张羊皮纸，把它放在工作台面上。Harry看见那张清单上列着大约7种咒语，每一种旁边都简洁地画着用来标记的正方形小方块。“我觉得你最好还是再坐上来，”Snape说，拍了拍工作台桌面。  
  
Harry拽了拽他衬衣的下摆。“我是不是应该，呃——”他说着，目不转睛地等待着，是的，就是它，那不易被注意到的脸红，你得知道该往哪儿看。  
  
“当然不用，”Snape严厉地说。“我们会先尝试咒语，我告诉过你的。没有必要，呃——”  
  
Harry跳坐上了桌面。第一个咒语是最基本的“咒立停”。Snape施咒后向后退了几步站好，好像期待着Harry开始咳嗽并吐出小天使什么的似的。  
  
“我们怎么知道起没起作用呢？”Harry问道，感觉着咒语经过他头部时发出的轻微的嗡嗡声。在Hogwarts生活了六年后，他已经很适应这种感觉了。  
  
“你对我有什么感觉？”Snape回应道。  
  
“膝盖发软的厉害(神魂颠倒)呢，先生。”Harry说着，Snape则皱起了眉头。“除非，”他说，思考着。“这咒语应该是慢慢起作用的。”他期待地看着他的老师。“有没有什么我们可以测试这些咒语的方法？”  
  
“我觉得我们可以一天试一个，等到一个咒语起效后再试下一个，”Snape不确定地说。他低下头看着他仔细写好的清单。“尽管我曾希望今天就能把这张清单上的咒语都试完。”  
  
“那么，我们不能把每个咒语都在，呃，彼此身上尝试吗？你可以做一些多情的事，比方说吻我，”Harry说，好像他才想到这个主意似的。“而如果我觉得厌恶，我是说过了几分钟以后，”他仓促地补充道，“我们就可以知道魔咒起效了，然后我就痊愈了。”他想起了那些清洁魔药让他遭的罪，试图让自己的表情要多纯洁有多纯洁。  
  
拇指和食指转着魔杖，Snape看起来犹犹豫豫。“就亲一下？”  
  
“在研究的意图下，是的，先生。”  
  
Snape小心翼翼地放下了魔杖，站到Harry的双膝之间，低下头快速在他唇上吻了一下。然后他迅速向后撤开一步。“怎么样？”  
  
“我觉得时间还需要长一点儿，”Harry说，他还不如Ron的妈妈呢。  
  
带着不确定的表情，Snape再次走向前。Harry有足够的时间将他的胳膊环上Snape的后颈。两人都有些尴尬，但几分钟后他们便渐入佳境。  
  
然后Snape有点过于突然地断开了接触。“最好先施那个咒语，”他说，有些喘不上气来。  
  
Harry从陶醉中清醒过来。“好，”他同意道，然后意识到Snape好像在等着他做什么。“呃，哪个咒语？”  
  
“‘不是现在’咒，”Snape说。Harry看出他的脸颊已经红得很厉害了。  
  
“噢，”Harry嘶哑着说。“那我要怎么知道其中一个咒语起效了呢？我，咳，就用我典型的Gryffindor勇气忍一忍好了。”  
  
这是个冷笑话，而Snape也没笑。他拿起羽毛笔，在墨水瓶中蘸了蘸，然后在清单上的第一个方格里打了个叉，然后拾起魔杖施第二个咒语。  
  
进行到第四个咒语的时候Harry已经紧抓着Snape的马甲前襟，几乎平躺在了工作台上。他终于向一直挣扎着的欲望投降，曲起了一侧的膝盖，好让他疼痛的勃起更加贴近Snape腹股沟处那些美妙的衣褶。  
  
教授飞快地放开了他。用双肘向后支撑着身体的Harry能够轻易地看清Snape脸上的红潮蔓延到了多么低的部位。“有什么改变么？”虽然不太像之前那么有希望，Snape仍然问道。  
  
“继续来，”Harry说，Snape再次向前贴近他，在低下头时及时地想起来嘟哝出了下一个咒语。  
  
当第七个咒语前的空格里也被整洁的叉号占满时(虽然第六个空格里的笔迹不寻常地颤抖着)，羊皮纸和羽毛笔已经被他们两人的动作扫到了地板上——Harry渴求着更近的接触而Snape对于把自己拉开感到束手无策。  
  
然后Harry听到了那个声音，那个每个巫师所恐惧的，魔杖滚过平面时发出的声音。他们俩都听到了那根魔杖摔到石头地上时的咔哒声。然后Harry听见Snape嘟哝了一句他从没听任何一个老师说过的脏话，甚至连Lockhart在密室里发现自己的长袍被弄得一团糟时也没说过这样的话。  
  
当然，Harry在Snape把他从自己身上撬开时想道，在少一些争执多一些裸露的情况下，他不介意再听他说一次。  
  
Snape弯腰捡起了他的魔杖，然后是羊皮纸和羽毛笔。躺在桌上的Harry任由最后一个咒语地冲刷过他的身体，接受了Snape轻轻地一吻。  
  
“还那样？”Snape问道，嘴紧贴着Harry的。  
  
“是啊，”Harry说，用脸颊蹭着Snape的脸。  
  
“这是最后一个了，”Snape听天由命地说。  
  
Harry握住他的手引向他两腿间的疼痛。“求你。”犹豫的手指张开覆住他的坚硬。“求你，”他又说了一次，即使他们已经完成了那张清单，他还是让Snape再次吻住了他。他已经这样的硬，只需要几下有力的抽动。  
  
Harry拱起了腰，一手摸到了那几小时来一直抵着他的滚烫坚硬。他不知道Snape为什么没有对自己施Non Nuncamora咒，但Harry已准备好要报答。  
  
这时Snape却像被烫到似的退开了。他看了一眼Harry，他的眼睛恐慌地大睁着。然后他抓起他的魔杖转过了身。Harry听见那咒语被轻柔地呢喃了出来。  
  
“我们下星期再尝试些别的，”Snape说，没有转过身。  
  
有意思，Harry想，这正是Harry的想法。  
  
显而易见，接下来的周六就是魔药部分的实验了。这天他注意到Snape穿上了他的长袍，好像能靠增加的衣物得到额外的保护似的。  
  
“正因我并不想再破坏你已经十分脆弱的身体系统，我觉得我们需要再做一次反-致反魔药试一试。”  
  
“为我做了这么多，您真是——太好心了。”Harry顿了一下的时候是想说“您对我太好了”的，但他还是临时改成了“好心”。  
  
Snape显得不太自在——不管怎样，比平常的样子更不自在了。“我只是想让你摆脱致反咒罢了。”  
  
Harry的脸像是在发光。“您已经做到了啊！”  
  
“但却带来了一个同样糟糕的副作用。”  
  
Harry思索着抿紧了唇。“我知道被一个Potter追求的滋味肯定糟糕透了，但现在总比我们仍然相互憎恨时好多了。”  
  
“等你回复正常了，你就会恨死自己说的这些话的。尤其是——被我剥夺了的自由。”Snape说话的时候避开了他的视线。  
  
“好吧，那么您就可以在我痊愈后一忘皆空了我。”他观察着年长的男人是怎样接受了这个建议并沉思着缓缓点了点头。他开始摆魔药原料并把它们分成几小堆以便削皮。  
  
熬制魔药花了他们好几个小时。再一次的，在Snape放入最后一个步骤的原料时，Harry往肚里填进一些面包和南瓜汁。这所有的熬制经历，Harry意识到，使他的魔药技巧有了不少进步。  
Snape，天生的老师，让Harry施了降温咒，但却亲自倒出了合适的剂量。魔药的味道仍让人不甚愉快，但Harry毫不犹豫地吞了下去。两人盯着对方看了一会儿。Harry再次有了那种Snape正期待他表现出什么明显的反致反咒效果来的感觉，比如朝他的方向射出恶魔之眼的诅咒。  
  
“我们该不该，额，测试一下？”Harry建议道，但Snape的脸上瞬间就布满了防备。比平常的防备程度更深了，他脑内改正道。  
  
“决不能重复上周的错误了，”Snape一本正经地说。  
  
“那我们怎么知道它起没起作用？”Harry郁闷地问道。他能看见Snape的面部肌肉犹豫不决地轻微抽搐。“我们可以达成协议不去，额，碰触彼此腰带以下的地方，”他继续说道，没法百分之百确定是否得向Snape解释什么是腰带。然后Snape疑问的目光迅速滑过那个部位，Harry则试图让自己继续呼吸。仅仅是个能再次亲吻Snape的念头就让他有点儿头晕了。  
  
“我保证等魔药一起效就告诉您，在我想停下来的时候，”Harry继续说着。观察到更多的面部抽搐。“而且为防万一，我会施那个咒语的，在我——”他清了清嗓子。“有企图的时候。”在他抽出魔杖，指向自己并低声念出咒语的时候，他使自己的目光牢牢锁定在Snape腰部以上，仿佛能证实他的某些身体部位还是能够听从指挥的。一副被Snape的双手抚摸着的记忆画面使咒语带来的解脱感打了折扣，但它还是有效的。暂时。  
  
当Snape抽出自己的魔杖时，他知道他赢了。“没有触摸？”他确认道，Harry点头，试图让自己看起来不那么急切。  
  
“不过，我还是得扶着您点儿。我可不想失去平衡让后脑勺在石板地上撞开花什么的。”他补充道，希望Snape能建议他们坐下，或者更好的，躺下。  
  
Snape看起来就像是在仲裁一场魁地奇球赛。“扶着是可以接受的。”  
  
Harry往前迈了一步，心想刚才他要是有先见之明坐到了工作台上就好了，那他至少还有机会再躺下。接着Snape的胳膊便环住了他，而他就不那么在意了。他也伸出双臂抱住了Snape削瘦的、仿佛是天生用来抱紧的腰。这个姿势实在是太舒服了，以至于他一时之间忘记了还应该有接下来的动作。将鼻子埋在深黑的衣袍之中，他深吸了一口气。之前他只能嗅到Snape袍中隐约的气味，而现在，Harry可以清楚地闻到他们刚才熬制的魔药成分留下的余味，还有一种近乎于草莓味儿的香气。  
  
一声轻嗓子的声音在他头顶响起。“起作用了吗？”Snape问道。Harry斜仰起头，看向Snape的脸，而他不得不花了好一会儿才想起到底是*什么*应该起作用。对了。  
  
“还是晕乎乎的。您最好还是开始吧，先生。我从来没试过——”他的呼吸因为看着那降低下来的甜美唇形而被夺去了一半，然后感觉那剩下的一半被Snape吸入了他的胸腔。突然间他不止是扶着男人，而是挂在他身上以避免摔倒了。他想着Snape会怎样向夫人解释他摔开的脑壳，一边诚心希望自己发软的膝盖能支撑得住。  
  
站直的时候，他感觉到自己的下身蹭上了Snape的，在那儿磨蹭的感觉很不错，尽管他并没硬。或者至少还不是太硬。  
  
Snape正吮走并给予着Harry空气，发出一种细小的喘息声。然后他轻微调整了一下角度，使他们两人的前端更好的接触在一起。Harry说不清他们两个谁硬的更快一些，但严格意义上来讲他哪儿都没摸，于是也就没有抽身。他想起“不是现在”咒可以消除勃起，但如果他坚持磨蹭下去，它总会回来的。  
  
当然他可以再蹭那可爱的坚硬一会儿。  
  
他的动作使Snape发出一声呻吟，作为回应，他的唇下移到Harry的脖颈处，开始吸吮他的喉结。Harry幻想着那啧啧的吸吮声是从他双腿之间传来的。噢，那真是太——  
  
谁知道被亲吻耳朵也会使他这么兴奋呢？他知道自己发出了某种呜咽，虽然他从不认为他会是允许自己的肺部失去控制到这种地步的类型。但Snape看起来也对Harry的肺部有控制权。他试图把那呜咽声转变成乞求，乞求Snape用他正紧攥着Harry长袍背部的那双手像上周那样的抚摸他。只消一会儿他就会释放的，他非常肯定。他太硬了，以至于脑中可能除了双胞胎曾邪恶暗示过的那个有关魔力手指的咒语外想不到任何可以消除这勃起的咒语了。  
  
他不再觉得膝盖发软了，因为移开身体就意味着失去与Snape那完美的硬块相接触的机会。Snape的唇又由下而上一路吻回了他的嘴，开始发动攻击，像蛇一般，虽然到底是要留下毒液还是从Harry嘴中吸出这点，Harry不是很清楚。  
幸运的是，他的下身并未移开，事实上正轻微地随着Harry的动作耸动着，仿佛他们是在随着音乐摆动似的。Harry为两人的勃起为衣物所困而烦躁不已，又为这种禁忌之舞而欲火中烧。  
  
“我要——”他说道，但剩下的话都被Snape吞掉了。  
  
“你感觉怎么样，”Snape开口道，而Harry大笑了起来，声音中的歇斯底里清晰可闻。  
  
“你还用得着*问*出来么？”  
  
抓着他的手换了位置，向下方滑动。一条坚实的大腿抵在了他的鼠蹊处。Harry瞬间明白了这暗示，张开了双腿。他骑着那条腿，比骑任何一把火弩箭都要努力。Snape停止了亲吻，但双手仍牢牢地紧拥着他，手就放在腰线上方，字面意义上的腰线，如果不是严格贯彻了他们一致同意的精神的话。  
  
Harry的脑袋因快感而后仰着，好像因为Lockhart的哪个咒语把他脖子上的所有骨头都抽走了似的。他眯缝着眼，仿若没有力气决定往哪儿看是好。这时他的两眼突然大睁，之前的所有摩擦的成果到来了，而他射在了Snape的腿上。  
  
他之前没意识到Snape在看着他，他为被人看到自己那副样子而感到有些尴尬。然后他意识到自己仍在Snape腿上轻轻地晃动着身体，而就在Harry自己停不下来的腿的左边还有一块相当引人注目的鼓起。  
  
他从Snape腿上翻了下来，感觉自己比真的骑完扫帚还要累，但那双有力的大手仍然稳稳地固定着他。Harry疑惑地抬起头想问怎么了，却发现自己的唇瓣被再一次吻住了，这可比任何一种答案都好的多啦。Harry在这个贪婪的吻中颤抖，但就像开始时一样，Snape突然停了下来。他看起来简直可以说是惊恐了。Harry正要再次问他原因时，Snape却急转过身，背对着他。  
  
Harry有些站立不稳但成功地再次从Snape背后搂住了他的腰。  
  
“放开我，”年长者烦躁地说。Harry放开了他，期待但又不高兴地听见Snape施了“不是现在”咒，他的声音听起来有些绝望。依然没有转身看向Harry，他问道：“你对我有什么感觉？”  
  
轻靠在Snape宽阔坚实的背脊上，Harry口齿含糊地说，“明显的燃烧余烬。”他感觉昏昏欲睡但同时又极兴奋，但却不知道自己的身体要听从哪个意志。“我的意思是我猜这就是那种感觉吧”他补充道。  
  
“我们还得尝试些别的，”Snape用笃定的语气说道。  
  
一时间，Harry以为他在说完全不同的另一种事，但他马上反应过来Snape还是在说解药了。  
  
“有什么主意么？”Harry问。  
  
“你*确定*你还——”  
  
“确定，”他承认。他倾身向前索要一个吻，但Snape转开了头。  
  
“我们不能，”Snape轻声说道。Harry看着他又将两份致反魔药装瓶。“接下来的两顿饭后服用，”他指示道，Harry点了点头，知道自己被要求离开了。  
  
“如果不见效呢？”他问道，将小瓶装进口袋。  
  
“我会想出办法的。”  
  
星期天的时候那办法找上门来。Harry前一天义务性的喝掉了那两瓶魔药，当然他没觉出自己的感觉有任何改变。  
  
他在昨天的午饭晚饭时都没有看到Snape，今天他也没有出现。正在吃最后几口午餐时，Harry的眼角扫到了那一身熟悉的黑色长袍。  
  
Snape是从大厅后门，而不是教师席入口进入的。Harry可以从变小了的喧哗声中判断出他并不是唯一一个注意到这一点的人。  
  
Snape几乎把鼻子整个儿埋在一本比那本他们熬制蛇语魔药时用到的旧书稍小一点，但看起来一样陈旧的书页间。他的姿态，他旁若无人的投入态度，都让Harry想起在Snape的冥想盆中看到的记忆中15岁Snape的样子。这5想法让他有了一种陌生的感觉，它既令人感到熟悉的温暖，又有种尚有未竟的焦虑不安。  
  
即使Snape注意到了他身边突然安静下来的气氛的话，那他一定也无视了它。幸运的是现在是午餐时间，相比起来不那么正式，再加上又是周末，大厅里人不是太多。Snape抬起眼，他的目光准确地锁定了独自坐着并冲他犹豫地微笑着的Harry。  
  
“啊，”Snape说，手举着书一腿跨过Harry身旁的长凳坐了下来。“来看看这个，”Snape说，把书推到Harry眼前。那不是魔药。“这是个仪式，”Harry边说边迅速地浏览着用蛛爬似的字体书写成的内容。在Hogwarts学习了整整五年以后，他已经看得懂古文字了。  
  
“我有信心，这个方法会奏效的，”Snape说，他坐在Harry身旁研究着那张濒临破碎的旧书页，他的头跟Harry挨得很近。尽管Snape并没意识到，但Harry注意到了他们周围原本喧闹的大厅的音量渐渐恢复了正常。  
  
“老规矩，”Harry说，感到自己说这话时胃部紧张地缩成一团。  
  
“这不是*那种*仪式，”Snape解释道。“没有对纯洁性的要求。事实上，如果你一定程度上被污染过还会有帮助。”  
  
“污染”这个词让Harry感到一阵轻微的被冒犯感，但他很快将关注重点放在仪式的本身上。“这里写的象征物指的是什么？”  
  
“啊，”Snape又说，从他长袍的口袋中拿出了什么东西。两根沉甸甸的银链。他将其中一根递给Harry。出了没有扣环和其可观的重量，那银链就像是个手镯。  
  
“这真不错，”他说，把玩着银链，声音压得很低并保持如此，将一条腿搭在长凳上，膝盖几乎要碰到Snape的了。“您从哪儿找到的？”Harry能看出另一根银链跟这根一模一样。  
  
“变形了一个坩埚，”Snape无意识地说，还在检查着书上的某些内容。“我们正好有足够的时间佩戴它们，这样下周老时间就可以进行仪式了。”  
  
“有时间做什么？”Harry问。没费口舌，Snape直接把那本书推过去好让Harry看看翻开的那一页。Harry叹了口气，再次研读起来，一边用手举着银链。“所以这是用来吸收，呃，污染物的，然后我们完成这个缠手腕的仪式，然后我就好了？”  
  
Snape没费心掩饰自己惊讶于Harry这么快就把所有线索串到一起。“理论上是这样。”  
  
现在已经对各种仪式越来越没信心的Harry低下头看着链条两端的银箍问道。“我怎么戴上它？”  
  
Snape抽出魔杖说，“得由我来做。伸出你的手腕。”Harry自觉地伸出他的左腕，但Snape拨开了它。“右边的更好。与原来的诅咒的来源也更近。”  
  
Harry看着Snape被微微熏黄了指尖的手指将坚硬的链条两端绕上他的手腕对合起来，并痛苦的意识到整个大厅的人都在看着他们。尽管知道他们并不是单独呆着，但那仍然对他裤子里渐渐发硬的勃起毫无影响。  
  
“看好了，”Snape嘶声说道。“你得在我身上重复一遍这个咒语。”Harry强迫自己集中注意力。Snape用一只手将银链的两端对起来，然后用另一只手挥舞着魔杖朝银链施了那本书上的简易合并咒（simple melding spell）。接口天衣无缝地合拢了起来，手镯的冰凉微微刺痛了他的手腕。  
  
Snape放下了魔杖，然后伸出自己的左腕。Harry重复了整个过程，想要让手指在Snape令人着迷的手腕轮廓上多抚触一会儿，但他不敢。不敢在这儿。  
  
等到了下一个周六早晨他到地窖报道的时候（他偷偷将其幻想成他与Snape的每周约会），Harry已经有些急不可耐的想搞完这个仪式了。他注意到Snape这一天又穿着他的教师袍。而且那面裱着框的镜子也立在桌脚。它仍被布蒙着。Snape看到了他目光的方向，抿紧了唇。  
  
“今天我们将不会脱离既定的师生互动范围了，”他只是这么说道。  
  
Harry耸了耸肩说，“好吧，这回会奏效的，对吧？”他举起手腕，那个沉甸甸的手镯卷拽着他的几根黑色汗毛，这种情况已经困扰他整整一周了。Snape拉下镜子上的幕布时，Harry反身坐上了工作台，脚跟轻轻的磕碰着桌边。  
  
等到确认Harry看起来听话的照指示坐好了，Snape才脱下他的外袍，然后开始解他黑色紧身内袍的袖扣。手镯在Snape胳膊上看起来更发黑一些，仿佛它被放置在抽屉里有一段时间了似的。  
  
“所以，我的确明白纯银能吸收我的，呃，污染，”Harry说。Snape将袖口卷起到只有一小块肌肤露出来的高度。“但是为什么您也要戴一个呢？”  
  
Snape低下头看着自己手腕上的手镯，起初Harry以为Snape不会回答他的问题了。然后他看起来退缩了一下，最近他经常出现这个表情，然后Snape迅速地切换到了教授模式。“仔细想想，”他说，语气中却只带有一丝尖刻，相比起他的正常水准来说。然后他大发慈悲地给了Harry一个提示。“从我喝了两瓶而不是一瓶掺了你的血的魔药这个角度想。”  
  
Harry惊讶于得知这个事实给他带来的奇怪感觉。“这难道意味着您也中了致反咒吗？”他担心地问道。他试图想象Snape的负面情绪被增强的情景，然后打了个冷颤。那可是*很多*负面情绪。  
  
“不是致反咒，不，”Snape否认道，而Harry此时明白了咒语的作用。  
  
“您、您现在对我有什么感觉，先生？”Harry轻声问道。  
  
“事实上，Potter，我不像我应该感觉到的那样厌恶你了。我没办法用其他原因解释它。”  
  
Harry知道自己有办法解释，但他保持了沉默。  
  
仪式进行的相当顺利，它涉及了将鳗鱼卷在彼此的胳膊上，然后将银手镯上的合并咒解咒，使它们同时脱落。像在结束每一个实验之后一样，他们小心翼翼地盯着对方。然后Harry歪头看向立在一旁的镜子。“如果我们不能测试仪式结果的话，您最好还是问问我现在对您有什么感觉。”  
  
Snape点了点头，但什么也没说。  
  
反而是早就知道仪式对他没有任何作用的Harry问道：“您现在对我的感觉？”  
  
“不恰当到让人不安。”  
  
“我恐怕也有同感。”  
  
Snape用魔杖将鳗鱼们放回了装满水的坩锅。然后，好像精疲力竭了似地站到了镜子面前。他用魔杖轻点了镜面两下。  
  
几秒钟后，银色的镜面泛起波纹，显现出了Dumbledore的办公室。校长独自一人倚在桌上凝视着他们。“早上好，绅士们，”他兴致勃勃地打着招呼。Harry从工作台上跳了下来，好靠近镜子一点。“仪式进行的怎么样了？鳗鱼有效吗？”  
  
Snape烦躁地摇了摇头。“我失败了。Potter还是爱着我。”  
  
Dumbledore 转向Harry轻轻点了点头，他的白眉毛担忧地蹙了起来。Harry注意到他并没有发表自己的看法。“你试过所有通常的解决办法了？”Dumbledore小心翼翼地问。  
  
Snape叹了口气，承认了自己多次的失败，“咒语，魔药，仪式。什么都不管用。”  
  
Dumbledore刻意地清了清嗓子。“我的意思是无视他的感觉，说一些残忍的话，拒绝做爱。”  
  
尽了其最大的忍耐力，Snape只是翻了个白眼。“他又不是*真的*——”他突然顿住，怀疑地眯起了眼睛，一边慢慢地转过身看向Harry。  
  
Harry看见Dumbledore沉思着捋了捋胡子。“我猜你不得不继续寻找治疗方法了。”他一手划过面前，那镜面便泛起波纹，里面办公室的景象暗下来并最终消失了。  
  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
Snape的脸黑得像积雨云。“Potter！你爱上我了！”  
  
Harry没办法决定自己是要沿工作台边挪得离Snape更近一点儿，还是试图侧身逃走。“是啊，我知道。”他承认道，而此时Snape为他做出了选择，走近了他。Harry撇开脸低下了头。Snape黑色皮鞋的鞋尖离他的路夫鞋只有几公分。  
  
“自从您把Umbridge的致反咒去除之后我就感觉到了，”他继续道。  
  
“但这不是真实的，就像我之前——”  
  
“它只是隐藏起来了，”Harry插嘴道。“被埋在去年我所有其他可怕的感觉底下。”他鼓足勇气抬起了头，却发现Snape的面部表情依然坚硬如铁。  
  
“我不好相处，”Snape怒冲冲地说。  
  
Harry想了想。“我自己的脾气也不好。”  
  
“我不是个浪漫的人，”Snape继续道，就像什么都没听见。  
  
Harry又想了想。“我没想让您变得娘娘腔。”  
  
“不，我是说，我没有——我不是个在——恋爱领域的专家，”Snape说，但他向Harry的方向走近了一步。由于两人之间本来就只有一步的距离，所以Harry不得不把头仰得更高了。  
  
“我自己也是刚刚开始呢，”他承认，尽管Snape很有可能早就知道了，就如同Harry对Snape的经验心中有数一样。“我希望我们能一起学习。”  
  
“我不是——”Snape再次开口，但被Harry打断了。两人间这么近的距离已经让他失去了对于任何类型讨论的所有耐心。  
  
“我不在乎！”他全身贴近他的教授温暖而充满力量的身体。教授的双臂有些绝望地紧箍着他，他们就保持这样的姿势站了很久，直到Harry听到一声细小的，从远处传来的清嗓子声。  
  
他将脑袋倚回Snape的肩上，歪了歪头。“你还是可以试着治愈我的哦，”他说，感到Snape叹了口气。  
  
“那可能需要很长很长时间。”  
  
Harry也考虑着这个问题。在致反咒的操纵下他已经太久没有做出自己的决定了，他纵容自己享受了一会儿这种类似于“即将捉住金探子”的感觉，然后开口说道，“我不介意。”  
  
“要是没用呢？”Snape问。  
  
Harry笑了。“我们总能想出办法的。”  
  
  
Fin


End file.
